Le plus subtil en boite
by Mikau32
Summary: En boite, c’est à celui qui est le plus subtil de mener les autres là où il veut… [YAOI, pas forcément du SasuNaru]


**Le plus subtil en boite…**

Fanficeur : Mikau (Enzo)

Titre : Le plus subtil en boite…

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres (Pairing, Rating) : Yaoi (on s'en serait douté), One Shoot, T

Couples : Oulà… Je veux pas gâcher la surprise

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi mais je fait n'importe quoi avec, et je vous jure j'adore ça :D

Note : à vous de voir… sur 20 s'il vous plait

Petit résumé : En boite, c'est à celui qui est le plus subtil de mener les autres là où il veut…

_pensées du personnage principal_

* * *

Il dansait sur un mix entre Living on video et Moving on stereo de Pakito, une « musique » sur laquelle même le plus habitué des pistes de danse n'aurait pu danser dessus. Comme tout samedi soir en boite de nuit, il y avait foule. Il avait déjà repéré trois beaux mecs vraiment pas mal du tout. Le serveurs, un beau brun ténébreux au regard froid ; une incroyable beauté châtain aux cheveux longs et aux yeux blancs laiteux qui dansaient seul dans un coin ; un autre châtain mais aux cheveux courts, avec deux triangles rouges sur les joues, qui buvait seul, assis au comptoir. 

_Trois. Ça peut me faire une semaine. Mais par lequel je commence ?_

La musique suivante fut assez connue (Love don't let me walk away, remixé par The Egg). Il s'arrêta de danser, un sourire pervers se dessinait sur sa figure. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se remit à danser et se rapprocha du châtain aux cheveux longs qui avait continué à danser seul. Il dansait plutôt pas mal ; il savait utiliser son corps en tout cas.

_Parfait. Je vais bien en profiter avec celui là._

Il se colla direct au châtain, qui fut agréablement surpris. Et ils dansèrent pendant quelques minutes, l'un collé à l'autre. Les musiques se succédèrent, et le châtain assis au bar regardait autour de lui. Il commençait à être joyeux, parfait pour s'assurer un bon moment de plaisir (c'est ce qu'il pensait en tout cas). Il vit nettement une majorité de couples en train de danser d'un côté de la salle, et l'autre côté était pour les célibataires. Il souriait, puis décida de reprendre un verre. Il appela le serveur, commanda un whisky-coca et le but cul sec. Le serveur le regardait boire, puis observait la salle. Elle était plutôt bien remplie pour une nouvelle boite qui venait d'ouvrir il y a un mois, et gay de plus. Il aperçut un couple de beaux gosses, l'un châtain aux cheveux long, l'autre…

-Sasuke !!!

_Oh non… la revoilà. (Sasuke)_

-Sasuke d'amour !!!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis GAY !!! Tu ne m'intéresses pas, Sakura.

-… Je suis sûre que je peux te faire changer d'avis si tu me laisser une chance…

-Non. Et laisse moi tranquille. Je travaille, si tu le permet.

-Et tu dragues aussi…

-Ben oui. C'était le but premier de ce boulot.

-Des nanas aussi ?

-Sakura… Regarde autour de toi et dis moi ce que tu vois.

La dénommée Sakura, fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts, se retourna et contempla la salle. Elle semblait s'épouvanter de sa récente découverte.

-Où je suis là ?

-Dans une boite gay, ma jolie. L'étalon blanc, pour être précis. Maintenant, dégages ou j'appelle un videur.

Sakura ne se fit pas prier, et sortit immédiatement de la boite, ce qui rendait Sasuke heureux. Puis, il repartit à l'examen de ses deux beaux gosses, qui avaient disparus de son champs de vision.

Le châtain aux cheveux long emmena son partenaire à une table au fond de la salle, commanda deux TGV (Tequila Get Vodka) et se mit à discuter avec son partenaire.

-Tu viens souvent ici ?

_Question bateau mais qui permet de commencer une discussion. J'ai affaire à un connaisseur. Ça me plait de plus en, plus._

-Non, je viens d'arriver dans la région. Et toi ?

-Non plus, c'est la première fois que je viens ici. L'endroit est pas mal, je trouve.

_Il ment autant que moi et il fait exprès, je l'ai déjà vu ici et il se souvient de moi._

-Quand tu dis « ici »,…

-Je parle du lieu, pas des boites gay.

-Ah bon. Tu m'as fait peur.

Les deux verres arrivèrent, apporté par un beau brun ténébreux qui était content de les avoir retrouvés. Il leur servit leurs verres, et s'assit avec eux.

-Alors, comment vous trouvez la boite ?

-Pas mal. Bien même. L'ambiance est bonne et les gars sont mignons.

Ce fut le blond qui parla.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Naruto. Et vous ?

-Neji.

-Sasuke.

Mais ils furent interrompus par un quatrième homme qui appela Sasuke.

-Hey Sasuke ! Tu fais quoi là ? Ya du monde qui a soif ici.

-Ouais, j'arrive. Pfff, je vous laisse. Je vais servir l'autre ivrogne là.

-Il connaît ton nom ?

-Ouais, c'est mon oncle. Il s'appelle Kakashi, et c'est pire qu'un trou celui là. Bon j'y vais sinon il va encore me gueuler dessus.

-Ok, et ramènes nous du coca ou un truc comme ça, après, s'il te plait.

-Pas de problèmes.

Sur ces mots, le brun se leva et partit en direction du comptoir.

-Mignon ce gars là, dirent le blond et le châtain en même temps. Il se regardèrent, et rirent de bon cœur.

-On en était où ?

-Ben, je sais pas.

Le châtain fut embarrassé, mais le blond continua la discussion.

-Tu danses plutôt bien, je trouve.

-Merci

Le brun servit son oncle 'Kakashi', un homme aux cheveux gris argentés, un masque lui recouvrant la moitié du visage puis, en lui tendant la bouteille, s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit :

-Merci, ça a marché.

-De rien. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont répondu ?

-Exactement comme tu l'avais dit.

-Quoi ? Le gris n'en croyait pas un mot.

-Si, si. Exactement pareil.

-Laisse tomber alors. Il connaît le truc.

-Ah non. Pas après tant de mal.

-« tant de mal » ??? T'as pratiquement rien fait. Tu vas te faire avoir, et en beauté.

-Ben c'est ce que je veux.

-Non, là on ne parle pas de la même chose.

-Je sais.

-Ah les jeunes je vous jure ! On était comme ça, nous, à 21 ans, Iruka ?

Le dénommé Iruka, un châtain aux cheveux mi-longs attaché en queue de cheval hérissée (comme l'appelait Kakashi) se retourna et répondit :

-Non, on était pire.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et embrasse moi.

-C'est la stricte vérité.

-Ça t'empêche de m'embrasser ?

-Non.

Et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à plus soif.

-Bon, moi je vais apporter les boissons à mes beaux gosses. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre.

Le châtain aux cheveux courts attendait, faisant tournoyer son fond de whisky-coca dans son verre. Il regarda la salle, finit son verre cul-sec, commanda une liqueur (n'importe laquelle), la prit et alla du côté des tables. Il but sa liqueur cul-sec, se senti mal et vomi tout ce qu'il avait avalé depuis deux heures sur le blond, le châtain et le serveur qui discutaient là.

_Oh ! Tout en finesse avec lui. Il y va franco au moins._

Quand il reprit connaissance, il était hors de la boite, sur le trottoir, en compagnie du blond, du châtain et du serveur. Aucun d'eux n'a été touché par la déjection du châtain, mais ils avaient tous été virés de la boite, emportés et jetés par les videurs.

-Ils ne nous laisseront pas re-rentrer, en tout cas, dit Neji.

-Pour quoi faire ?

Sasuke et Neji ne comprenaient pas les propos de Naruto. Le châtain sourit, et ajouta :

-Je m'appelle Kiba. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude des boites, vous ?

-De quoi ?

Naruto éclata de rire, et expliqua la situation aux deux autres.

-Maintenant, Kiba va s'excuser de nous avoir dérangé en nous payant un verre au bistrot du coin, ou même peut être chez lui…

-Je comprend toujours pas, dit Sasuke.

-J'ai compris, mais bon c'est pas très subtil comme façon de faire, rajouta Neji.

-Comment, la tienne le serait, par exemple ?

-Plus que la tienne en tout cas.

-Bon on va en discuter chez moi, c'est pas loin. Et comme dit le blondinet, je vais m'excuser en vous invitant chez moi. Venez.

_Le blondinet ?_

Et ils suivirent Kiba qui les conduisit dans sa demeure. Une petite maison aux abords de la ville, Pour faire tous les bruits qu'on veut , avec la lumière allumée.

-Tu fais exprès de la laisser allumer ?

-Non, c'est mon colocataire qui est rentrée.

_J'espère qu'il est mignon._

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, assez récente si l'on juge son état et son style. Kiba posa son blouson sur le porte manteau, invitant les autres à faire de même.

-Shikamaru ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est moi.

-Ben qui veux tu que ça soit sinon.

Le dénommé Shikamaru arriva dans le hall, en costar cravate. Il avait des cheveux brun, attachés façon Iruka, un air à la je-m'en-foutiste qui lui donnait tout son charme.

-Oulà, t'as envie de t'amuser ce soir. T'es en manque depuis combien de temps pour que t'en ramènes trois ? murmura Shikamaru à l'oreille de Kiba.

-Je vous présente Shikamaru, mon colocataire.

-Salut tout le monde.

-Naruto, le blond, Sasuke, le brun, et Neji, le châtain.

_Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir dit mon prénom._

-Bon vous m'excusez, il faut que j'y aille.

-Tu vas où ? demanda Naruto, avec intérêts.

-Désolé, Naruto, je ne me joindrai pas à vous ce soir. _Dommage_ J'ai déjà trouvé le mien. D'ailleurs il m'attend et je vais encore me faire engueuler. Sur ce, bonne…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, étouffa un rire et sortit.

-Son comportement troubla Neji et Sasuke qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'à voulut dire Shikamaru (Neji avait compris mais resta quand même troublé).

-Bon, venez au salon, je vais vous servir à boire, je suis sûr que vous mourrez de soif.

-Bonne idée. Sasuke semblait avoir soif.

Kiba partit vers la cuisine après avoir montré le salon à ses hôtes. Naruto prétexta une envie pressante, et Neji de même. Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Naruto murmura à Neji :

-T'as compris ?

-Je ne suis pas comme Sasuke non plus.

-Bon, je vais le dire à Kiba alors.

-Ok. Moi je vais aux toilettes. J'avais vraiment envie de pisser.

Et, sur ses dires, Neji se dirigea vers les toilettes et Naruto vers la cuisine. Il entra, se dirigea vers Kiba et dit :

-Pas la peine de te fatiguer, je te suis. Et je pense que Neji aussi. Il ne manque plus que Sasuke.

-Je fais quoi alors ?

-Ben je ne sais pas s'il a envie lui aussi. Et je ne veux pas faire la fête sans lui.

-Moi non plus.

Ils se sourirent, et Naruto ajouta :

-Fait whisky-coca. Mais que du coca pour Neji et moi, s'il te plait. J'ai pas envie d'avoir mal au crâne.

-Ok.

Naruto retourna au salon, où Sasuke s'était confortablement installé. Il y avait un canapé en angle dans un coin, un fauteuil à bascule à côté et deux assis genoux 1, le tout entourant une table basse noire avec quelques biscuits apéro dessus.

_L'apéro à 4h du mat', c'est original._

Le blond s'installa sur le canapé, à côté de Sasuke. Neji arriva peu après, et se mit sur un assis genoux. Kiba fit son apparition avec un plateau et quatre verres desus.

-Whisky-coca pour tout le monde !

-Ah enfin. J'avais soif.

Neji, Naruto et Kiba prirent un verre, laissant le seul avec du whisky dedans à Sasuke qui le but cul sec.

-Eh les gars, je suis pas con. Faire ça à un serveur, c'est pas très malin. Il n'y avait pas de whisky dans vos verres.

_Fait ton malin. Tu nous as entendu._

-T'es plus malin que t'en as l'air. Bon vous êtes pas cons, je le reconnais. Si je vous ai fait venir chez moi, c'est pour une bonne raison. Que ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec ça sorte de chez moi. Vous savez ce que vous risquez si vous restez.

_Risquez ? Moi je la trouve très bien son idée. Et puis, si l'un des deux s'échappe, je l'intercepte et il restera avec nous. Kiba le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il fait son discours. Bien joué, gars._

-Bon. Kiba semblait impatient. On commence par quoi ?

* * *

LE LENDEMAIN 

Le premier à se réveiller fut Naruto. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'étira et regarda l'heure du réveil sur le bureau de Kiba. 20h34.

Il sortit du lit, le regarda et vit qu'il manquait Sasuke. Neji était allongé sur Kiba, tous les deux aussi nus qu'on ne puisse l'être.

_Ils doivent avoir froid, sans couvertures. Quoique, je n'avais pas froid, moi. On sait jamais._

Sur ces mots, il remit la couverture sur les deux dormeurs. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre, avec un mal de reins terrible. Il cherchait Sasuke ; où était il passé ? Il le trouva dans la cuisine, en train de déjeuner.

-Sasuke ?

-Je suis allé chercher des croissants et des chocolatines pour le petit déjeuner. Il y a du chocolat, thé et café. Shikamaru est passé en vitesse disant qu'il restait une nuit de plus chez son petit ami.

-Tu es réveillé depuis quelle heure ?

-15h, par là. Je ne suis pas très dormeur.

-J'avais remarqué. J'ai cru…

-…Que je vous avez abandonné. Mais non. C'était super cette nuit.

-Ouais. Et qu'est ce que t'as fait pendant qu'on dormait ? T'aurais du nous réveillé.

-Non, vous dormiez paisiblement, alors j'ai pas fait de bruit, je suis allé prendre une douche (parce que j'étais tout collant), je suis descendu manger un morceau et je suis parti en ville chercher les croissants et les chocolatines. Et puis j'ai pris un vrai petit déjeuner pour passer le temps.

-Vu que t'es à poil, tu devrais aller te doucher. Ça fait du bien, ça réveille.

-Ok et après, tu déjeunes avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir, Naruto.

-Euh, non, avec moi plutôt. 

-…

Sasuke regardait Naruto gravement tandis que celui-ci éclatait de rire. Puis finalement, Sasuke explosa de rire, ce qui fit réveiller les deux marmottes dans la chambre.

Ce qui se passa ensuite ? Si vous saviez !

Mais tout cela est une autre histoire…

FIN

Enzo

* * *

Voilà voilà. Un One Shoot de plus ! 

Bon d'accord, l'histoire est tordue, les personnages OOC, aucun réalisme, mais je me suis éclaté à l'écrire :D

Reviews ?

Et au fait, j'étais pas très motivé pour le lemon à 4. Mais bon la motivation peut revenir avec un nombre conséquent de reviews… On ne sait jamais ;-)


End file.
